


Broken hearts at 50%

by shyestbanshee



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Comfort Food, Comfort Reading, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feelings Realization, Food Metaphors, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Loneliness, Melancholy, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Post Season 5, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Regret, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, Stream of Consciousness, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Il supermarket è uno accumulo di persone, prodotti e offerte. È un dipinto di figure variopinte e di diverse forme le quali, in qualche modo, sembrano quasi armonizzarsi tra loro. È un agglomerato di colori e di merci, dove ogni cosa sembra facilmente afferrabile, sebbene, come nella vita, tutto abbia un prezzo. [...]"





	Broken hearts at 50%

Il supermarket è uno accumulo di persone, prodotti e offerte. È un dipinto di figure variopinte e di diverse forme le quali, in qualche modo, sembrano quasi armonizzarsi tra loro.  
È un agglomerato di colori e di merci, dove ogni cosa sembra facilmente afferrabile, sebbene, come nella vita, tutto abbia un prezzo.  
  
Fedele al proprio incarico, il commesso non è una guida che illustra la strada per uscire da questo labirinto di reparti, ma spinge, insieme a cartelli promozionali sapientemente piazzati, ad acquistare, comprare sempre, anche l’inutile.  
  
Sono entrata in questo tempio del  _compro dunque sono_ senza fretta, oltrepassando quegli ingombranti carrelli d’acciaio che attendono all’ingresso, allineati come soldatini, finché qualcuno non li porta a spasso. Arrivata nei pressi della cassa 1, dove un’annoiata commessa domanda al cliente se deve mettere la merce in busta, afferro il primo cestello blu della pila. Inizio poi a vagare tra gli scaffali, senza una meta, maledicendomi perché ho dimenticato la lista delle cose da comprare da qualche parte all’interno di quel minuscolo e sporco appartamento. Tipico. Beh, non che debba sfamare chissà che reggimento. Vivo da sola da più di tre mesi ormai... anche se non riesco ancora ad abituarmi all’idea.  
  
Ogni posto mi sembra sovraffollato, tutte le persone troppo felici, troppo indaffarate e intente a correre da una parte all’altra, spinte da chissà che forza, meccanica o interiore, e catapultate in prima linea nella battaglia della vita.  
  
Una signora – non so se semplice madre di famiglia oppure proprietaria di un ristorante – spinge un carrello strapieno che riesce a stento a guidare, con il quale per poco non m’investe. Si scusa, io alzo le spalle, non fa niente. Do un’occhiata a cosa sta acquistando lei: vedo una cassetta d’acqua, due pacchi di brioche, un flacone enorme di candeggina, fazzoletti, farina, uova, latte e cento altre cose che sono sottratte alla mia vista dalla sua fuga verso nuovi orizzonti.  
  
Non mi ha dato molte idee, a dir la verità, ma guardando la sua figura eclissarsi oltre il banchetto del tipo che promuove un’assurda marca di caffè, penso alla mia situazione. Insomma, a lungo andare se avessi deciso alla fine di non divorziare da Mr. Peanutbutter, e magari avessimo scelto eventualmente di avere dei figli, sarei diventata come quella signora? Sempre di corsa, con i capelli sfatti, i figli da sfamare, vestire, coordinare, portare a scuola, educare, e un lavoro stressante a cui comunque non sarei potuta sfuggire, ma di cui almeno mi sarei lamentata con Princess Carolyn il giovedì pomeriggio, mentre i nostri bambini giocavano insieme e stringevano amicizia?  
Magari lei è felice, penso. Insomma, più felice di me, sicuramente.  
  
Mi sposto verso il reparto libri. Voglio qualcosa con cui alimentare le mie illusioni e convincermi che Mr. Peanutbutter busserà alla mia porta dicendomi che ha sbagliato, che mi supplica di aiutarlo ad annullare il matrimonio con Pickles e che da quel momento in poi avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di riconquistarmi perché, per l’amor del cielo, lui senza di me non può vivere.  
Ed in un certo senso forse è vero. Voglio dire, lui stesso ha ammesso di non avere mai smesso di amarmi. E anche per me è così, per quanto cerchi di negarlo – più a me stessa che a lui. Ma non posso tornare insieme a lui se non ha intenzione di crescere.  
  
Ci sono tanti piccoli volumi in esposizione, tascabili, edizioni rilegate, anche qualche classico. Troneggia, in gran numero di copie, l’ultimo romanzo rosa di un famoso scrittore, noto per i finali dolci più del miele, vedi sotto la definizione “svenevoli”. Lo prendo in mano, la copertina è lilla, colore che già di per sé non mi convince.  _L’importante è che ci amiamo_. Scuoto la testa. Eh no, questo proprio non posso sopportarlo.  
  
In una relazione, purtroppo, non basta solo la forza dell’amore. Quindi al massimo, l’importante è che ci amiamo  _nonostante tutto_. Le litigate, i compromessi, le incomprensioni. E lo dico per esperienza, non per pignoleria. Ed è qualcosa che ho provato con tutti i miei ex, non esclusivamente con Mr. Peanutbutter. Non che abbia mai avuto numerosi rapporti.  
Certo, non è il massimo realizzare che quello che dovrebbe essere il co-protagonista del mio spettacolo della vita, pronto ad applaudirmi e a farmi sentire realizzata, all’improvviso viene cacciato dal posto migliore e messo tra le ultime file. _Da me_. Perché sono stata io ad avergli rinnegato quel ruolo. Perché lui mi supportava, e mi accettava, e _mi amava_. E applaudiva. Ma forte lo faceva un po’ troppo forte, esultando a tal punto da far impedire agli altri spettatori di ascoltare il mio logorroico monologo.  
  
Sfoglio altri volumetti colorati, che mi promettono sogni di zucchero. Non mi persuadono. Poi mi ritrovo tra le mani un libro sgualcito, che forse ha passato diverso tempo sotto una pila di roba. Il buon vecchio Edgar Lee Masters mi viene in soccorso. Sfoglio la raccolta di  _Spoon River_. Cerco la mia poesia preferita, letta una volta su antologia scolastica. Ci metto un po’, poi ecco le parole che cercavo apparire sulla pagina leggermente ingiallita.  
 

 _Questo è il dolore della vita:_  
_che si può essere felici solo in due;_  
_e i nostri cuori rispondono a stelle_  
_che non voglion saperne di noi._

Sorrido amareggiata, è proprio vero. Il caro Edgar sarà un tantino depressivo, ma non me ne frega niente. Se non altro io e lui ci intendiamo al volo. Metto il libro nel cestello blu che ho sottobraccio e proseguo la mia marcia.  
  
Incrocio un altro avventore tipo del supermercato. È lo sportivo che, dopo aver fatto jogging per due ore sotto il sole, entra nel negozio a comprare insalata in busta, due fettine di petto di pollo al reparto macelleria e una bottiglietta di Gatorade, visto che c’è.  
  
Io e lo sport non ci siamo mai amati, ma secondo la mia amica Roxy, adesso che sono una donna divorziata, dovrei iscrivermi in palestra. In primis, quando lei ed il suo stupido ex hanno smesso di frequentarsi, io ho dato consigli più sensati e più utili di questo. Ma soprattutto... chi caspita l’ha inventata questa malsana tradizione da film che dopo mesi di pianti, maratone di DVD strappalacrime, weekend chiuse in casa con le tapparelle abbassate, bisogna alzarsi una mattina, guardarsi allo specchio e decidere di iscriversi in palestra per incontrare l’uomo dei sogni?  
  
Innanzitutto, io non ho passato tutto il mio tempo a piangere da quando me ne sono andata e non per questo mi sono sciroppata di fila  _Titanic_ ,  _Romeo + Giulietta_  e  _Tristano e Isotta_. E poi non m’interessa di incontrare qualcun altro. Insomma, io amavo lui, non il fatto che ci fosse qualcuno a tenermi compagnia.  
Io non temo la solitudine.  
  
Il libro nel cestello, invece sì. Forse è meglio se, invece di perdermi in futili pensieri, mi dia una mossa.  
E poi, non posso di certo mangiare romanzi e vivere d’aria.  
Cosa cucino questa sera? Ottima domanda, zero risposte.  
  
E poi, non è detto che mi vada di cucinare. Anzi, non mi va di cucinare, diciamocelo subito.  
Forse potrei comprare un’insalata, come il tipo di prima. Avanzo fino al banco frigo e impiego cinque minuti cronometrati a trovarne una confezione con una scadenza decente. Mi spingo fino al banco dei latticini a cercare un pacchetto di formaggini da abbinare, molto ingegnosamente, alla lattuga.  
  
Al mio fianco vedo una ragazza alta e magra che, con un carrello semivuoto, cerca degli yogurt con pochi grassi. Ma cosa ha da fare la dieta, quella lì? Io al suo posto, altro che roba ipocalorica, farei colazione tutti i giorni in pasticceria! Certo, non potrei permettermelo dal punto di vista economico, di fatto sono pur sempre una _web journalist_ che lavora per un sito per ragazze la quale deve pagare all’interno della California del sud l’affitto di un appartamento, le spese di luce, gas, eccetera e intende condurre una vita decorosa.  
  
Guardo la ragazza degli yogurt, dev’essere una modella: è bella, alta, giovane, è vestita bene, secondo i dettami della moda. Il mio abbigliamento invece è completamente diverso. Siamo proprio distanti io e lei... La guardo e non posso fare a meno di notare quanto il suo viso assomigli a quello di Pickles.  
Ma è meglio non recriminare, queste elucubrazioni non impediranno che avvenga quel dannato matrimonio, né riempiranno il carrellino blu.  
D’altronde, risolto l’enigma di questa sera, si pone all’orizzonte un nuovo quesito: cosa mangiare domani?  
  
Passo davanti allo stand della pasta: ci sono chili e chili di spaghetti, penne e rigatoni che vestono armature di plastica o di cartoncino e con stemmi araldici di antiche famiglie produttrici adornando gli scudi-etichette. Ci sono poi interi scaffali di risotti pronti, tecniche di assedio già collaudate e un po’ scotte per tentare di vincere la guerra contro la mancanza di tempo per cucinare.  
  
Quasi quasi mi faccio tentare da un risotto allo zafferano che dalla foto sulla busta, sicuramente ingannevole, promette un pasto gustoso. Non sarà una scelta eccelsa, ma spero che almeno si riveli commestibile.  
  
Cos’altro manca?  
Dovrei prendere un po’ di frutta, dunque, mi dirigo al reparto ortofrutticolo del negozio e mi guardo intorno. Ci sono tante cassettine verdi, impilate fino a formare dei banchetti dove la merce viene esposta. Si tratta di molte tessere che formano un mosaico, colorato dall’arancione vivo dei mandarini e delle zucche e dal viola scuro delle melanzane, dipinto con il verde intenso di zucchine e cetrioli ed il giallo delle mele, adornato dal marroncino delle pere, dal carminio dei melograni, dal bianco sporco dell’uva.  
  
Peso il mio sacchetto di mele e applico l’adesivo con il prezzo sulla plastica. Quando mi allontano dalla bilancia, noto che dietro di me c’è una coppietta di innamorati. Ecco, questo è il colpo di grazia al mio cuore infranto.  
  
Anche io e Mr. Peanutbutter venivamo spesso in questo supermercato perché è abbastanza fornito, ma non troppo lontano dalla sua villa. Quel posto che mi faceva sentire sana e salva dove vivevamo insieme e in cui pensavamo che saremmo stati felici. Non ho dimenticato quando, ormai un anno fa, al posto di questi due ragazzi, c’eravamo io e lui, intenti a fare la spesa e a cercare nuovi oggetti da aggiungere alla nostra casa, dopo averla svuotata da tutti quelli scolapasta.  
  
Chissà cosa sta facendo ora Mr. Peanutbutter, mentre io erro tra i reparti del supermercato, inseguendo l’ago di una bussola rotta che mi conduce presto allo stand dei dolciumi. È risaputo che chi ha mancanza di affetto cerchi soddisfazione nella cioccolata o nel gelato, come per una volta i film rosa dimostrano. Non è un caso, dunque, che davanti a me siano schierati tanti pacchetti marroni o bianchi, come pedoni su una scacchiera di cacao. Il bianco muove sempre per primo, ma nella partita per mantenere una linea decente, i suoi grassi vincono sempre, farcito com’è di burro, facendo perire tutti i buoni propositi.  
Opto quindi per una tavoletta di cioccolato fondente, ha un sapore un po’ amaro, ma la vita d’altronde, non è molto diversa: dopo una dolce sciogliersi, vi è una decisa rottura e un inesorabile gusto acre.  
  
Rivolgo lo sguardo all’orologio, sono le 18:30 e, sebbene sia triste da ammettere, non ho nulla da fare e nessuno che mi aspetti. Ma il supermercato sta iniziando a darmi noia, se non me ne sono ancora andata è perché sento di dimenticare qualcosa. Così mi fermo davanti al banco salumeria e cerco di fare mente locale.  
  
In fila con il numerino in mano ci sono diversi personaggi: un tipo che litiga con il vicino che, secondo lui, gli è passato avanti, una signora che parla a telefono e lancia occhiate furtive al quadrante dove troneggia la scritta “serviamo il numero 38” e al suo biglietto, il 43, e un ragazzino che stringe tra le mani sudate quella che sembra la lista della spesa stilata dalla madre.  
  
A me non servono né affettati né formaggi freschi, ma guardando il primo litigante agitare, con inconsapevole comicità, una baguette, ricordo che mi manca il pane. Mi dirigo verso il cesto dei prodotti da forno e scelgo un sacchetto di panini, anche se so che per me sono troppi.  
Beh, penso di essere apposto, così mi dirigo verso la cassa mentre dall’altoparlante Kaleo canta:  
 

_Oh so, what's the point of breaking my sweet heart?_  
_She wanted me to let down my guard._  
_Well, you know what they say, it's better that way!_  
_So, so you better hush and walk away..._

Pensavo che gli attentati ai danni della sottoscritta fossero terminati, invece questo supermercato si rivela essere un campo minato, lontano dall’immagine di parco giochi per massaie, novelle signore Dalloway, bambini con il radar per giocattoli e patatine e gente che non ha nulla da fare.

Ok, mi devo rassegnare. Devo smettere di pensare a Mr. Peanutbutter e mi devo togliere dalla testa l’ipotesi che adesso possa comparire nella mia visuale cantando a squarciagola:

 _“I can’t go on without you..._  
_I can’t go on without you, oh lord!”_

Forse sarebbe meglio lasciare da parte anche il vittimismo e gli stereotipi. È andata così.

È andata male, certo, ma non per questo devo calcare le orme di una Didone suicida o di una Penelope eternamente fedele ad un ricordo ormai lontano.

È il caso di ammettere che quando accade un casino di queste proporzioni non vi è mai un solo colpevole. Forse, semplicemente, Mr. Peanutbutter non è riuscito a trovare il coraggio necessario per mettere fine alla sua relazione con Pickles e magari aveva soltanto bisogno di un piccolo aiuto da parte mia. Dopotutto, conosco il mio ex-marito e so quanto detesti ogni forma di conflitto all’interno di un rapporto, preferendo tapparsi le orecchie e fingere che vada tutto bene. E sono anche consapevole di quanto lui – al mio contrario – sia terrorizzato all’idea della solitudine.  
  
Non sarà il massimo da accettare, ma le cose stanno così, altrimenti non ci troveremmo in questa situazione.  
Il tempo delle riflessioni è finito, non mi resta che pagare, intascare gli spiccioli del resto, afferrare la busta della spesa e abbandonare il supermercato mentre mi porto una sigaretta fra le labbra secche, decisa a lasciarmi il passato alle spalle. Non definitivamente, ma magari non pensarci troppo e non darci troppo peso. Perché mi conosco, e sono stanca di sentirmi costantemente in colpa. È il momento di cambiare, iniziando a cercare di vivere la mia vita senza rimuginare troppo sui miei difetti, i miei sbagli oppure i miei rimpianti.  
  
Solo così forse domani potrà davvero essere un giorno migliore...


End file.
